Do I Still Love You?
by weee.xDD
Summary: It is the 5 year anniversary of Sasuke’s betrayal to Konoha and Sakura keeps on thinking bout him wondering if she still loves him. My first fanfic Review plzzzzzzz!
1. Thoughts

It is the 5 year anniversary of Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha and Sakura keeps on thinking bout him wondering if she still loves him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, but if I did Sasuke and Sakura would so be together forever.

------Late at night on the path to leave the village--------

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."

"Go home and sleep."

"Why?"

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle to much. Stop bothering me all the time."

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin… the day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"

-----Flashback----

"See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly."

"Loneliness… You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."

"What's wrong?"

"You are annoying."

------End of Flashback------

"I don't remember."

"That's right. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but… But… Even so… It was fun! I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you… nor me…"

"I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together.. It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto."

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But… If you leave, for me… To me, it's the same thing as being alone!"

"From this point on, new paths will start."

"I… I love you mare than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why… I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please, stay here with me… If that is not possible, please take me with you…"

"After all this, you're still annoying. "

"Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and…"

"Sakura… Thank You."

(Sakura gets knocked out) "Sasuke-kun…"

----------5 years later-----------

Sakura sat on her bed thinking about Sasuke while touching her hair. He left 5 years ago and she was wondering about what he said when he left:

-----Flashback-----

"Sakura...Thank You"

"Sasuke-kun……."

----End of Flashback-----

'Will He ever come back? He left 5 years ago and I'm still thinking about him.' she thought as she was about to cry. She touched the back of her hair and was thinking bout the past

"Sakura..Who did that to you?"

--------------------------------------------------

'This is not Sasuke'

"STOP IT"

" sniff Please…Please..Stop.."

"He-hes cursed with Orochimaru's spell" sniff(some tears are flowing down her face

"Wanting revenge from the murder of his clan"

----FlashBack---

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone."

----End of FlashBack---

"He's been lonely his whole life" sniff sniff more tears appear on his face

---FlashBack---

"Alone...Isolation.  
**"**Huh?"  
**"**It isn't about your parent's scolding, you don't know what it's like to be alone."  
"Why are you saying this?"  
"Because, you're annoying"

----End of Flashback---

"Nothing really made him want to stay in Konoha"

"Will He ever come back…to me….?" Sakura said as she looked out her window.


	2. Other Feelings

-------With Ino and Shikamaru-------------

Ino and Shikamaru were walking around Konoha.

"Sakura has been so sad lately." Ino told Shika in a concerned way.

"She sure has been, it has been 5 years on this day since he left."

"sigh She really loved him" Ino said sadly.

(Naruto comes walking toward them)

"Hey..so how is the soon to be married couple?"

"Hey Naruto" Ino and Shika said.

"Fine..just talking about Sakura.." Ino said sadly.

"Yeah..it has been 5 years. He meant so much to her, and he just left." Naruto said coldly.

"So Naruto..How is it between you and Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Ohh she is my date for your wedding and I am going to get an engagement ring and during your wedding I'll ask her to be my wife." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey congrats dude" Shikamaru said as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah what Shika said except the dude part" Ino said snickering.

"Thanks guys.. so anyways I have to find a certain ring that she would like"

Ino screamed like a little girl "I'll help you, this is going to be so much fun..Shika just had to get a ring all by himself without letting Sakura, Hinata or Tenten help him" Ino said in an insult voice.

"Yeah Yeah w/e..sigh how troublesome"

"Troublesome this troublesome that w/e you always say how troublesome.. well you kno what Shika----" Ino was cut off by a kiss from her lovely Shikamaru.

"So… what were you saying?"

"huh.. o yea.. well you kno what Shika your troublesome too.."

"er… I am gonna go now. I am suppose to take Hinata out for a romantic picnic." Naruto said as he left.

"awwzzz.. that is so sweet" Ino said watching Naruto leave then looking up at Shikamaru.

"So.. Why don't we go on anymore romantic dates anymore?... o wait I forgot… we never went on romantic dates." Ino said.

"hmph" Ino practicly yelled it and was going to leave.

"How trouble some as he tried to get her"

"Ino…sigh you want to go have a romantic picnic tomorrow.."

"HELL YEA….WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG" Ino yelled.


	3. Is he really back?

Naruto walks upon the Hyugga (don't know if I spelled it right) household and was going to knock on the door. He senses a strong chakra and decides to go after it, but calls Hinata and tells her that he might be late. As Naruto is running he sees Ino and Shikamaru again.

"What's the rush Naruto?" Ino said.

"I'm sensing a strong chakra. This chakra is nothing compared with anyone else's it seems so familiar as if I know it from long ago, but there is no one that can have this chakra except---" Naruto says but then is stunned. He realizes that this chakra could be—

"No…it can't be. Can it? Can this be his chakra?" Naruto says quickly then runs again.

Ino and Shikamaru are confused but decide to run after Naruto incase he gets himself into some trouble.

'But he left us…Why all of a sudden would he come back? This chakra it is so close. It is his chakra' Naruto thought. He sees a person walking on the road toward him. The person was leaning on some stick while walking toward the Konoha entrance.

'Could that be him? Could that be—'

"Sasuke? Is that you Sasuke?" Naruto yelled. The person comes toward him and Naruto walks to him to help the innocent man.

"Sasuke…it is…its are you, but. Why all of a sudden do you come back to Konoha…to us…to the team?" Sasuke didn't say a word. Then all of a sudden he faints to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes open slowly and he sees that he is in the Konoha hospital. "What am I doing in the hospital? This place it was the place she was here, she was here to see if I was okay." Sasuke thought as he sighed.

"SAKURA" Naruto practically screamed out.

"sigh Naruto what could you possibly want now? I told you to leave me alone today."

"Okay whatever... anyway…Sasuke-Sasuke he's—"

"Sasuke is away I know already... and this was the day he left. Jeez Naruto you know how I feel about today you don't have to rub it in."

"No Sakura you don't understand Sasuke's back." As the door she opened it immediately as she thought she heard Naruto say "Sasuke's back".

"Naruto what are you talking about? Sasuke is gone. He is in the Sound village with Orochimaru training or something else. How on earth could he be back? Boy Naruto did you get hit on the head earlier?"

"Well.. No but.. hey actually yeah someone threw a rock at my head earlier. Anyways…"

"Naruto I'd like to believe that Sasuke is back too. But he wants to train and become stronger in order to kill his Brother Itachi. I really wish what you just said was true, but lets face the facts he doesn't want to stay in Konoha. If he does stay he'll be weak according to the other countries and he won't get enough training to get his revenge"  
"But Sakura he really is back. He came back. Me, Ino and Shikamaru we saw him. Sakura...Sasuke is back in Konoha, he's in the hospital now. When we saw him he fainted so we took him to the hospital. Come on Sakura you know I won't lie about something like this. I missed Sasuke too, but he's back. Sakura he really is back." Naruto said as he tried to convince Sakura.

"Naruto…ugh will you stop annoying me if I go to the hospital with you?"

"believe it"


	4. The big question

Once again don't own Naruto thanks to people who have been reviewing sorry always takes me so long to update. I'm so busy -. - Well here is the story hehe xDD

Sakura's POV

'Why am I even following Naruto? It is obvious he is lying I think. But he wouldn't lie about something as important as this. Would he?' Sakura thought while walking with Naruto down a path to the hospital.

"You'll see Sakura. Sasuke is at the hospital. I don't really know why he came back to Konoha, but I don't care. Just as long as he is back and he stays I'm happy and so are you." Naruto said while smiling.

(Smiled back)

'That's smile of his... its honesty. That smile shows that he is telling the truth. So Sasuke is back. But for some reason I don't know if I really want to see him. Since he knocked me out saying Thank You I only wanted him to come back, but I never really thought of what I would say. I mean what if Naruto did accomplish the mission. Then Sasuke would still be here I would be happy, but I would never know what to say again. I guess I could ask what he meant by saying Thank You, but still I said I loved him and I really meant it that time, but now I'm just not sure about it anymore.' (sighs)

"hmm… hey Sakura-chan"

"huh oh what Naruto?"

"What's with that frown on your face? I told you Sasuke is back you should be happy."

'Just put on a fake smile so he doesn't notice' (fake smile)

"Ohh yea I'm as happy as I can ever be"

"Ok hehe" Naruto said.

Naruto keeps on talking bout Ramen for the next 10 min. Then for the rest of the time he talks about Hinata. While Naruto keeps on talking Sakura keeps on thinking.

'So what will happen when we reach the hospital? Do I hug him or just stare at him then leave? Ughh... Why does life have to be so complicating? Why does Sasuke have to be so complicated? Why can't I make up my mind?'

While Naruto still talks Sakura notices that they are somewhat close to the hospital.

'Ohh great were near the hospital. So here is the big question. Do I Still Love Sasuke? I said I loved him in the past. I really meant it. The day he left I said I loved him with all my heart that I will always love him, but he is just one guy. Should I waste my whole life just for him? Life is to short and I'm like 18 now I have more years to come. (I know I said 5 year anniversary and like I think in the show Sakura was like 12 or whatever but I'm just saying she is like 18) But should I just live my life waiting on one guy that may never have the same feelings for me and just sit in my room and cry all day or should I just go out look for adventure and fine a better life better than sitting alone and crying. The second idea sounds much better, but I can't help still having feelings for Sasuke. I'm not sure If I love him as much as I did before, if I still love him and even more than before, or just want him back only because he is a close friend? So Sasuke Do I still love you?"

This Chapter was just weird. I don't know if I made it seem like Sakura still loved Sasuke or she wants adventure in her life. Too confusing if this chapter was too confusing review and tell me how to make this chapter more into the plot. Anyways thanks to the people who review b4 need more reviews


End file.
